Cartas no Verão
by violet snicket
Summary: as cartas que ron e mione trocam no verão antes do 6 ano.. algumas coisas não podem ser ditas cara a cara...comentem.. COMPLETA!
1. primeira carta

Disclaimer: harry potter pertence a jk rowling 

N/A: essa fic é uma tradução de "owl post on summer days" de americanenglish. A beta é Clara Lupin, a quem agradeço muito pela ajuda.

Cartas de Verão – Primeira Carta

Olá Ron,

Eu sei, nós chegamos de Hogwarts ontem, mas eu pensei em começar cedo. Eu sempre gosto dessas cartas de verão. Você é menos irritante nelas.

O que você acha que vai fazer nesse verão? Eu acho que mamãe e papai querem ir a um lugar na Europa Oriental, então quem sabe poderei visitar o Viktor. Oh, eu esqueci, você não gosta dele. Eu ainda não entendo por que. Você não vai me dizer, vai? É impressionante como você ainda me frustra mesmo que não estejamos conversando, e você não tenha me dito nada tecnicamente.

Merlin, essa carta é chata. Primeiras cartas sempre são. Ei, como pode ser sempre eu quem escreve primeiro? Não mataria se você dissesse oi para mim antes, sabia?Todo verão é a mesma coisa... ah, bom. Esqueça. Eu não tenho nada para escrever. Essa vai ser curta. Só vou escrever o que aparecer na minha cabeça, não tem problema, você não vai ler mesmo.

Você nunca lê. Você sempre passa os olhos e pula mais ou menos até

AQUI. Pare de fazer isso, Ron!

De volta a escrever coisas que estão na minha cabeça. As nuvens estão perfeitas lá fora agora. O tempo durante o verão é o que mais me faz sentir nessa estação. Pessoalmente, minha estação favorita é o inverno, mas não quando se está sozinho. Eu gosto daquelas cenas que parecem de cartões. Vendo através de janelas congeladas famílias reunidas perto da árvore. Um casal andando pelas ruas de mão dadas. Amigos jogando bolas de neve uns nos outros – lembra a força com que você jogou aquela na minha.. traseira? Aquilo foi maldade, Ron. Eu não ligo se você diz que não estava REALMENTE mirando, "Foi apenas boa sorte"! Foi horrível! Harry nem me ajudou, ele só ficou parado rindo com você. Às vezes é tão difícil ter 2 GAROTOS como melhores amigos, sabe!

Porém vocês podem ser realmente maravilhosos às vezes. Você me alegra como ninguém. Vocês, quero dizer. Mas você consegue me irritar como ninguém! Eu ainda estou brava sobre aquele Snap explosivo no meu lugar no trem. Não foi engraçado!

Acho que te deixei perdido. Eu fiz isso, não foi? Ótimo, Hermione, porque você nunca lembra enquanto escrevendo que Ronald Weasley tem o menor coeficiente de atenção. Você provavelmente passou os olhos novamente, e só está lendo as palavras que eu escrevi maiores. Portanto, leia isso: TENHA UM BOM VERÃO, SEU GAROTO HORRIVEL!

Hermione

N/A: comentem, tendo gostado ou não. Obrigada clara lupin e lais carol por toda ajuda.

Bjs

Violet Snicket


	2. segunda carta

Disclaimer: igual ao anterior..

N/A: obrigada pelos comentários de Rita Granger, Eternia Melody, Humildemente Ju, Bruna Granger Potter... fiquei muito feliz.. comentem sempre, mandem opiniões... bjsss... espero que gostem.. talvez seja melhor ler a carta anterior para entender as respostas...

**Cartas no Verão – Segunda Carta**

Ei Hermione,

Desculpe-me faz o que, uns dois dias? É muito tempo para você? Merlin, você é tão rápida para fazer suas coisas – até com cartas de verão! Começar cedo! Uff... (som de buffar)! Isso é muito estranho, eu acabei de escrever a palavra "uff". Só para mostrar o efeito que você tem sobre mim.

QUANDO EU SOU IRRITANTE? Eu sou perfeitamente legal com você! Aquele _incidente_ com a bola de neve foi um _acidente_, totalmente sem intenção, eu estou te dizendo! E o Snap Explosivo foi idéia de Fred e George de qualquer modo!

Não, eu não gosto dele. Não, eu não vou te dizer o porquê. Não, eu não sou frustrante.

Ah, sim, e só para te frustrar...**não**

Você está certa. Aquela carta foi chata. Eu caí no sono enquanto lia e só acordei quando sua coruja começou a bicar minhas sardas. Eu acho que ela pensa que elas são... sei lá, qualquer coisa. Eu não passo os olhos pela carta, aliás. Você só tem que estar certa sobre tudo, não é?

Eu acho que é ótimo que você tem dois garotos como amigos, principalmente porque eu sou um deles, e não vou concordar que eu sou menos que maravilhoso.

Ah, e você me deixou perdido sim. Mas, eu tenho um perfeito coeficiente de atenção. Não sei sobre o que você está falando.

Oh, mamãe acabou de colocar o pudim para hoje à noite... Ok, ai, ela me lançou alguma coisa pela varinha. Vou pedir a Gina para roubar para mim mais tarde. Garotas sempre se livram com as coisas, elas só têm que começar a chorar. Agora você vai me dar um sermão sobre feminismo, certo?

Eu _não_ sou horrivel! Tenha um péssimo verão...

Ron 


	3. terceira carta

Disclaimer: harry potter não é meu, e sim da Jk rowling... 

Muito obrigada pelos comentários de todos.. fiquei muito feliz, comentem sempre e dêem suas opiniões... sugiro ler a carta anterior para entender melhor essa...

Obrigada de novo..

Violet Snicket

...algumas coisas não podem ser ditas cara a cara...

Cartas no Verão – Terceira carta

Oi, de novo, Ron 

Você nem merece uma carta de resposta depois da última, huff. Só para provar que você está errado, eu esperei TRÊS dias para responder, e não, eu não estava com desejo por uma pena. Eu não te amo tanto assim. Na verdade, eu realmente te odeio às vezes. Menos de 3... , Ron Bom.

Eu SEI que você odeia esse nome.

Eu não sou tão rápida assim. Eu sou, eu sou... Eu sou só um pouquinho rápida ! E daí se eu gosto de ter meu trabalho feito! Olha o que adiamentos fazem com você e Harry! Eu só quero fazer meus pais orgulhosos, para que eles não... se arrependam de terem me mandado para Hogwarts. Eu tenho que trabalhar muito às vezes para provar que não foi um erro. Parece que minha aceitação abriu um esgoto e inundou a vida perfeitinha deles com coisas sobre mágica e feitiçaria... e eles não estão acostumados com isso. Às vezes eles me dizem isso diretamente. Eu só quero provar que eu pertenço a esse lugar. Que eu não fui um erro.

Você é irritante quando faz com que nós briguemos! Eu ainda estaria guardando rancor sobre aquela bola de neve se não fosse pelo fato de que nos brigamos TANTAS vezes que eu nem consigo lembrar de todas para ficar propriamente brava com você. Você tem sorte, Ronald Weasley!

Você é tão frustrante. Eu desisto. Sabe, você é a única hora em que eu desisto. Está feliz agora?

Se estava tão chata porque você respondeu tudo que eu disse? O que quer dizer que você leu ao inves de passar os olhos, então, estava errada. Está feliz agora? Eu gosto das suas sardas.

GAROTAS NÃO SE LIVRAM DAS COISAS CHORANDO! Normalmente nós somos naturalmente mais inteligentes então podemos nos livrar com palavras, e tentar colocar algum senso na cabeça de garotos sem noção! Vocês são sem noção! Argh! Como você explica nunca saber o que nós gostamos, o que nós deixa bravas, o que está acontecendo em nossas vidas, o que não dizer, ou qualquer coisas! E NÃO SE ATREVA A ME DIZER QUE É PORQUE SOMOS BOMBAS PRESTES A EXPLODIR.

Voce é

Hermione


	4. quarta carta

Hermione,

Me desculpe. Pensei em ir direto ao ponto. Eu sou um garoto, então isso provavelmente pode parecer desastrado. Eu simplesmente não sei o que dizer. Você não é um erro. Nós todos estamos muito felizes que você está em Hogwarts conosco, e NÃO SE ATREVA a nós deixar, porque.. nada seria a mesma coisa sem você. De quem eu vou copiar? Estou apenas brincando! Mas sério, Harry é só um pouquinho melhor que eu, e não posso copiar do Neville ou algo assim. Ainda apenas brincando! Honestamente, eu te amo Hermione, você é minha melhor amiga, e você merece ser uma bruxa 10 vezes mais que eu mereço ser um bruxo. E 20 vezes mais que o Neville, já que estamos falando disso.

Menos de tres? Sabe, você é boa em matemática também. Eu odeio mesmo. E você usa demais. Pare, ou vou ter que te chamar de Hermikin. Não é tão bom quando Ron Bom, mas se você falar muito rápido, quase (?) parece pumpkin (obóbora)? Arg, garotos são ruins nisso.

Oh, certo, porque sou eu quem sempre começa! Nós brigamos porque temos um talento natural para começar brigas! Você reclama de tudo! Se eu tivesse sorte nós nunca brigariamos.

Eu acho que isso é saudável para você. Você precisa aprender que não pode ganhar tudo. Escolha suas brigas, por exemplo. Quero dizer, eu sempre ganho.

Er.. eu te disse que eu durmo lendo? Mas eu concordo que você estava errada. Não sei sobre o que, mas já é o suficiente para dizer que você estava errada. Sim, eu estou feliz agora. Eu gosto do seu cabelo.

Droga. Eu não posso te fazer um elogio sem checar se estou com febre. Esqueça o que eu disse. Eu nâo posso ser legal.

O que eu disse! Você veio toda feminista para cima de mim. Talvez a gente nunca entenda o que está se passando porque sempre tem TANTA coisa acontecendo. E vocês garotas nunca dizem nada, só ficam lá e se agitam achando que iremos ler suas mentes, o que, apesar de sermos bruxos, NÃO PODEMOS. Garotas esperam muita coisa. Porque é sempre o garoto que tem que dar o primeiro passo? Porque os garotos têm q fazer tudo?

Não sou

Ron


	5. quinta carta

Ron,

Está tudo bem. Eu não quis descarregar tudo aquilo em você. Eu sei como é desconfortavel quando outras pessoas contam histórias assim. Não era uma história triste. Não estava procurando pena. Não estava nem procurando por desculpas. Mas muito obrigada. Só o seu amor e apoio foram suficientes. E você sabe o quanto eu te odeio por copiar!

Mas você merce ser um bruxo, nem mais nem menos do que eu. Inteligência não é tudo. É o ambiente que você cresce também. Você não tem idéia da sua sorte, e como eu te invejo às vezes. Eu amo meus pais demais, mas muitas vezes eu penso em como seria mais fácil se eu tivesse uma família bruxa. Eu adoro toda sua família. Eu os acho tão fascinantes, e eles provam que nem todos são horriveis como os Malfoys. Sua mãe tem sido tão boa comigo. Seu pai é, bom, muito entusiasmado. Fred e George, que eles não descubram isso, mas eles são realmente engraçados. Ginny é uma das minhas poucas amigas, e você não tem idéia de tudo que a gente fala pela suas costas. Gui,Carlinhos e Percy são ótimos modelos a seguir. Você tem um lar maravilhoso.

Ron Bon! Mas é tão divertido! E sim, é melhor que Hermikin. Não parece nada com pumpkin, não importa como você diga. Pelo menos não foi algo extremamente nojento como Hermycakes.

EU NÃO FAÇO ISSO! Você acabou de começar uma briga sozinho.

Você não pode dizer que eu estava errada se você nem sabe sobre o que eu estava errada.

Você gosta do meu cabelo?

Sabe, não te mataria ser legal comigo de vez em quando. Mas, eu devo admitir. Se você começasse a ser legal do nada, eu te mandaria se internar no St. Mungus e ver um curandeiro bem rápido.

Nunca tem tanta coisa acontecendo. Nós gostamos de você ou não. E não precisa ler mentes para nos entender. Honestamente, não é tão dificil como todos fazem parecer. Até a professora Trelawney seria capaz de te dizer o que as garotas pensam. Nós deixamos bem óbvio. Garotas não esperam muito, apenas que os garotos sejam legais. E você tem que perguntar e tudo aquilo primeiro porque é o mais certo.

É sim

Hermione


	6. sexta carta

disclaimer: infelizmente Harry Potter não é meu...

desculpem pela demora.. comentem...

Querida Hermione,

Eu não me importo. Para que são os melhores amigos? Eu tenho que ser sua pessoa favorita no mundo (você sabe que sou melhor que o Harry), fazer você dar uma parada com a escola e se divertir, ser legal, e estar sempre lá para você. Então, imagine: se eu não sou sua pessoa favorita (ugh, Viktor), você ainda leva dever de casa muito à sério, e eu muito dificilmente sou legal, então tenho que fazer 1 em 4 daquelas coisas certo? Graças aos bruxos você entendeu que eu não tinha idéia do que dizer. E agradeço também porque o que eu falei acabou sendo a coisa certa!

Minha família não é tão perfeita quanto você está fazendo parecer, sabe. Nós temos nossa parcela de problemas. Tem aquilo de criança problema, ou crianças. Varia de semana em semana. Eu acho que talvez Fred e George dêem o maior desgosto para minha mãe. Para mim, eu acho que o Percy está indo na direção errada. O escândalo no ministério foi fatal. Percy sempre pareceu mais para Sonserina para mim. Se não fosse pela tradição dos Weasley na Grifinória, eu aposto que a ambição dele o levaria direto para Sonserina. Ele simplesmente é.. louco por conduzir às vezes. Ele não liga de passar por cima das pessoas. Isso me preocupa. Mas se você prestar atenção, nossa família não é a mais respeitável das sangue-puro. Meu pai, coitado, trabalha tanto, mas recebe tão pouco... bom, não é a clássica história. Pobres velhos Weasley. Desculpe se estou um pouco amargo. Ainda estou confuso sobre aquelas vestes, e esse é o menor de nossos problemas.

OHHHHHH, então é isso que você quer dizer. Merlin, você é TÃO garota. Mas er, voltando a isso?

Oh, aqui vamos nós. Eu comecei a briga, certo, quando você escreveu a primeira carta, e aquilo era um argumento por si só. Então tecnicamente, você começou.

Você estava errada sobre estar errada? Ou algo assim. De qualquer modo, você estava errada.

Não, não acho. Eu nunca disse isso.

Eu acho que deveria. Eu tenho _hermionetite_ crônica. Sou alérgico a ser legal com você. Honestamente, eu fico com urticária depois de qualquer elogio que te faço.

Vocês, garotas NÃO deixam tudo óbvio! Você nunca se pergunta por que nós nunca admitimos se gostamos de vocês ou não? Porque nós nunca sabemos como vocês se sentem. E aí está, estamos sendo legais aqui mesmo! Estamos levando em consideração SEUS sentimentos. Quando estamos quase admitindo que gostamos de vocês ou convidando para sair, você não tem idéia a ... TORTURA pela qual passamos. Não sei descrever. Você sente um gosto ruim na boca, provavelmente por causa de seu estômago instável, sua mente está passando por milhões de coisas que você praticou na frente do espelho, e de algum modo ainda sai errado!Tentamos ser legais mas dizemos a coisa errada. Se dissermos que você é bonita, vocês chamam de clichê e mecânico. Se dissermos que você é linda, vocês choram e nos chamam de mentirosos. Se dissermos que você é perfeita, vocês chegam a imagem de um mamífero e reagem violentamente. Tudo que garotos têm que fazer é "ser legal". Ah certo, isso não é pedir muito, isso é muito fácil.

Não sou.

Ron


	7. sétima carta

Obrigada Ronnie Weezhy, essa é para vc...

Querido Ron,

Você é um melhor amigo maravilhoso. Você faz **tudo** isso e **muito mais**, então não se preocupe. Você não tem que me ajudar com problemas de garotas ou algo assim, mesmo que, eu tenho que admitir, às vezes me sinto sozinha. Eu tenho a Gina, mas não a vejo o suficiente. Graças a deus você é o mais feminino dos meus 2 melhores amigos.

Víktor **não** é minha pessoa favorita. Argh, você faz uma tempestade num copo d'água sobre ele. Você sabe, nada aconteceu. DE VERDADE. Eu não creio que você de todas as pessoas acredita na Rita Skeeter e companhia. Eu o considero como nada mais que um amigo. Se você tem que saber, eu só gostei de uma pessoa na minha vida, bom, 2 se contar o Professor Lockhart (blush!), e Viktor não é uma delas. MAS eu ainda tenho contato com ele, e planejo continuar, então esqueça e se acostume a isso.

Oh, Ron, e você me chama de pessimista. Eu já listei as coisas boas da sua família, por que você só vê as ruins? Tenho certeza que Percy vai ficar ótimo. Um pouco de determinação nunca machucou em te levar aonde quer chegar. Falando nisso, você deu aos seus irmãos e irmã os botons e folhetos do F.A.L E? E também dinheiro não é tudo. Dinheiro não faz a pessoa. Eu acho que você é perfeitamente agradável, e _quase_ uma pessoa legal, realmente boa às vezes. Você não devia deixar o Malfoy te afetar tanto. Você sabe que ele é um mentiroso, e não deveria ligar para o que ele pensa. Aquelas vestes estariam boas, se você não as tivesse atacado.

De que outro sexo você seria, Ronald!

Eu **não** escrevi aquela carta pensando em uma guerra! Você só a leu como uma oportunidade de começar uma briga comigo, COMO SEMPRE.

Muito obrigada, **huff**!

Você disssssssseeeeee. _Você gosta do meu cabelo!_ Você disse! E eu acredito que você ainda esteja vivo para ler isso! Isso se não morrer logo depois de eu dizer de novo que _você disse que gosta do meu cabelo!_

Você acha que é simples para nós admitirmos o que sentimos? Eu _nunca_ poderia em um milhão de anos dizer para o garoto que gosto como me sinto. Só se ele dissesse antes, claro. É que fica mais fácil dizer se o garoto disser antes, por alguma razão. É só.. do jeito que tem que acontecer! Inexplicável! Tá bom, eu aceito. Garotas SÃO difíceis. Mas garotos também. Vamos concordar que somos todos loucos.

É _sim._

Sua amiga,

Hermione


	8. oitava carta

Querida Hermione,

Oh Deus, foi um alívio ler que eu não preciso escutar problemas de garotas. Eu definitivamente não quero ouvi sobre "como aquele garoto é bonitinho". Eu acabei de me assustar completamente só com esse pensamento. EW. Coisas de garotas. EU NÃO SOU FEMININO! AQUELES BABADOS EM MINHAS VESTES NÃO DIZEM NADA! (aliás, é Harry quem passa mais tempo na frente do espelho, então HÁ!)

Eu não faço tempestade em copo d'água. É só que você está constantemente falando sobre ele, e com ele, aposto. Você provavelmente escreveu 2 vezes mais cartas para ele que para mim. Eu não vou me acostumar. Você não pode me fazer gostar de alguém. Então, de **quem** você gosta hein?

Eu só estou dizendo que nem tudo é fácil, ok? Você **é** a pessimista. Acha alguma coisa para reclamar o tempo todo. Hermione a Reclamona. Oh, droga.. você vai me matar agora, não vai?

Mas dinheiro não machucaria de vez em quando. Você não tem idéia de como é _dificil_ ver meus pais tendo que se esforçar tanto todo início de ano para comprar livros. Simplesmente me faz sentir como um fardo. Sério. Com tantas crianças, é dificil não se sentir como um membro desnecessário. Oh, e quanto a isso para lamentar, **Percy foi embora. Ele se levantou e saiu**. Ele e meus pais tiveram uma briga. O que eu te disse Mione? **Eu não acredito que ele fez isso com a gente. Droga.**

_Eu não quero mais brigar_. Eu tive o bastante nos últimos dias.

Certo, eu gosto do seu cabelo, mas nada mais, já que ele cobre todo resto de seus traços. Oh, certo, não quero brigar. Me desculpe por ser tão irritante toda hora. Você realmente é muito boa para aguentar tudo. Eu não quero que tenha que me aguentar agora, porque já aviso: meu eu nesse momento não está muito agradável. Não tenho sido uma boa companhia. Pela primeira vez, estou fazendo mais barulho que o lá de cima e mais estragos que Fred e George.

Eu então, por meio disso, te dou permissão para desistir. Eu não me importo. Vá em frente se não quiser me ouvir xingar e me irritar.

Então de **quem** você gosta? Você disse que não pode dizer para a pessoa, então me diga. Chame de curiosidade.

Não _sou._

Sempre,

Ron


	9. nona carta

Queridissimo Ron,

PERCY SE FOI? COMO? POR QUÊ? O que aconteceu? Sinto muito por não ter levado a sério quando você me avisou, mas, ainda sim preciso entender antes de.. fazer julgamentos. Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar.

Nunca se atreva a me mandar ir embora (de certo modo, você mandou, e estou te perdoando dessa vez, porque não acho que você precisa de mim gritando agora, já que está passando por essa época dificil) e que você não se importa (não pense que não peguei essa parte), porque da próxima vez eu posso simplesmente ir. Aquilo foi maldade, Ronald, e um péssimo modo de pedir atenção, sabe. Certo, sei que você não precisa que eu grite com você. Sei que você não quer brigar. Você sabe, eu também não gosto. Porque nós sempre brigamos? De qualquer modo, você nunca deve me mandar embora, especialmente depois daquele discurso que você me deu sobre "Para que são os melhores amigos?", eu quero estar aqui para você. Eu estou aqui para você. Então fale. Não me de as costas.

Especialmente não porque você está com ciúmes do Viktor! Admita. Admite isso primeiro, e então te digo de quem eu gosto. De qualquer modo, porque deveria te dizer, quando você está se tornando um livro fechado para mim? Não importa. Você não precisa saber.

Estou perdoando muito pela última carta. Você tem muita sorte. Aquilo foi horrivel, o que você disse. Não foi a primeira vez que alguém me chamou assim, mas doí mais vindo de você por alguma razão. Não quero que pense aquilo sobre mim. Espero que tenha sido só raiva.

Oh, Ron, eu sinto tanto. Agora eu pareço uma daquelas pessoas ingratas, odiosas que sentem pena dos outros condescendentemente, mas não sou. Talvez você não queira pena nenhuma minha, mas não é pena. Eu realmente me importo, e realmente sinto muito. Agora sou eu quem não sabe o que dizer. Tenho que admitir, não sei o que é ter problemas com dinheiro, mas eu quero saber, então por favor me diga todas essa coisas, antes que você vá esmurrar paredes e se comportar mal com outras pessoas! Vá em frente, se comporte mal comigo. Apenas coloque tudo para cima de mim. Eu quero entender, e quero aguentar. E veja, não são apenas garotas que têm problemas inexplicáveis.

Gosto de suas sardas. Especialmente quando você fica vermelho de vergonha.

Não posso te dizer. Só o que digo é: você já sabe o porque, eu já te disse porque não na ultima carta.

É sim

Estou aqui,

Hermione


	10. décima carta

Querida Hermione,

A coisa mais louca desse negócio do Percy é que mal posso entendê-la. Meus pais acham que esconder tudo da gente é melhor. Não é. Sei que não deveria gritar com meu pai enquanto ele está passando por isso, mas isso exige todo meu autocontrole para não explodir com ele para saber o que diabos está acontecendo com minha família. Só escuto isso e aquilo. Percy tem tido problemas por algum tempo depois dos escândalos do ano passado. O estranho foi que, mesmo depois de tantas coisas, ele foi PROMOVIDO, logo abaixo de Fudge. Eu acho que Fudge sabia que nossa família apoiava a história de Harry e Dumbledore que Voldemort tinha voltado, e achou que com Percy poderia saber o que acontece por dentro. Parece que meus pais disseram isso ao Percy, e você sabe como ele fica quando descobre que não foi bem sucedido em alguma coisa por si só. Ele foi embora para Londres, e mora sozinho. Os bolos que mamãe manda voltam intocados. Eu nem tenho o coração de comê-los pelo Percy. Eles ficam lá, e mamãe senta, os olha, e os destrói se perguntando qual o problema deles, geme alguma coisa terrível, enquanto fica a noite inteira acordada fazendo mais, e mandando mais. Eles continuam voltando fechados. Não existe azaração grande o suficiente para o cabeça dura do Percy!

Você está certa. Desculpe-me. Estava sendo estúpido. Eu te disse que queria estar lá para você e não ia deixar você me ajudar. Eu realmente quero que você me ajude. Eu preciso de você, Hermione. Esses dias são tão difíceis de aguentar. Voldemort acabou de voltar, e as coisas já estão desmoronando.

Eu não vou admitir nada. Oh certo, você quer que eu admita? Admito que gosto de bacon de manhã e ovos à noite. Mas também, admito que não gosto de nenhum dos 2 em outra hora do dia. Admito que Viktor Krum parece um produto de um experimento ruim entre eletricidade e um cadáver. Admito que o nariz dele é possivelmente mais feio que o meu. Admito que Viktor Krum não está perto de ser tão bom em conversar com você quanto eu. Admito que Viktor Krum nunca poderá me substituir. Então não admitirei que tenho ciúmes dele.

Você tá brincando? Sou um livro aberto. Muito aberto. Estou praticamente gritando, me leia, Hermione! Mas também, todos livros fazem isso. Você provavelmente já fez! Oh não! Sou seu livro favorito não é! Antes de Hogwarts, Uma História, e aquele seu livro de poesia, qual o nome mesmo? Ah, Palavras para Enfeitiçar a Mente e Encantar o Coração.

Você se importa? Então posso ter uma firebolt? Só brincando. Sei que não deveria escutar o Malfoy, mas ele nunca para! É um peso depois de um tempo, sabe? Tenho dias bons e ruins. TPM masculina, se você quiser chamar. A minha é lá pelo fim do mês. Hoje foi um dia bom, porque recebi aquela carta sua. Eu estava preocupado que você não me escreveria de volta. Eu percebi o quanto estava sendo um imbecil logo depois que a mandei. Muito obrigado por me perdoar, Hermione. Eu não saberia o que fazer se você parasse de falar comigo.

Você só disse isso para que eu ficasse VERMELHO de vergonha.

Ah, vamos Mione, você sabe que sou REALMENTE estúpido.

NÃO SOU

Amor,

Ron.


	11. coruja instantânea

disclaimer: idem

N/A: desculpe pela demora! valeu todos os comentários... obrigada! bjss...

Como usar lareiras para comunicação não é mais tão seguro para pessoas, e realmente precisando falar rapidamente com Hermione, Ron utiliza Pichi passando pela lereira de forma a conversarem instantaneamente.

_Hermione _e **Ron**

_**Coruja-instantanea**_

O que você queria falar que temos que escrever tão rápido, Ron? Oh, e eu acho que Píchi não deveria passar por isso, ele pode sair no lugar errado.

**Ah, pára Hermione, é perto. Ele vai ficar bem. Te direi porque depois, é urgente senão mamãe nunca me deixaria usar o pó-de-flu assim.**

_Se é urgente, por que você não me conta?_

**Você está sempre com tanta pressa...**

Não estou Está sim Não estou Está sim Não estou 

**Está sim, e eu ganho!**

Como você ganha? 

**Eu realmente não sei, eu apenas ganho?**

Você é tão frustrante! 

**Eu sei.**

Eu nem sei como nos damos bem. Como? Somos totalmente errados juntos. Eu nem sei como acabamos virando melhores amigos.

**Eu lembro.**

Oh, sim, você e Harry me salvaram daquele troll. Você fez o feitiço do vingardium leviosa! Tive tanto orgulho de você! Mas também, eu esqueci que na verdade a razão pela qual eu estava em apuros era você!

**Sim, mas quando eu faço besteira, eu sempre conserto, certo? O que você quer dizer que nós somos tão errados um para o outro?**

Bom, eu não acho que em condições normais você teria gostado de mim. E se nunca tivessemos nos encontrado e virado amigos? Você sabe que isso é extremamente possíve e provável.

**E se?**

_Bom, você provavelmente seria mais feliz sem mim. E talvez minha vida fosse mais normal. Quase mais feliz você poderia dizer. Mas não fique triste sobre isso. Eu seria feliz, mas acho que seria vazio, como se minha vida fosse perfeita, mas ainda sentiria que alguma coisa estivesse faltando. Eu não seria capaz de saber o que. Você é esse o que._

**Talvez eu seja a causa de todo seu sofrimento**.

Não tenha dúvida de que você é.

**Você gostaria que eu não estivesse aqui?**

Voê gostaria que EU não estivesse aqui? Porque sei que posso ser um pouco demais às vezes. E se eu morrese, Ron?

**Sentiria sua falta.**

Mas e se você não me conhecesse antes de eu morrer? 

**Aí pensaria... pobre garota. Nunca chegou a conhecer o fabuloso Ron Weasley**.

Cala a boca, Ron. Te conhecer foi o pior momento da minha vida. Eu quase o bloqueei da minha mente. Só brincando!

**Olhe para você agora. Somos melhores amigos.**

Não sei exatamente como. Quero sizer, como posso ser melhor amiga de alguém que eu odeio?

**Lá no fundo, do meu frio e escuro coração, existe um pequeno ponto de luz que diz: " eu moderadamente te amo."**

Haha. Ah! Sou a luz dentro de seu coração. Gosto de deturpar suas palavras.

**Oh, uau. Fui doce com você. Não gosto desse sentimento. O que estava pensando?**

Que você me ama, que eu sou brilhante, que você vai me fazer um bolo, e que hamsters podem voar.

**O quê?**

Eu não sei, sempre quis que hamsters voassem.

**Hermione... Não. Não para tudo acima, exceto a última. Nós podemos fazer vingardium leviosa. Por outro lado, VOCÊ pode me fazer um bolo, me dar uma** **cerveja amanteigada, e ficar lá de todo coração enquanto eu como tudo, esperando para me servir.**

**Hermione?**

**Ele não sabia que ela não estava lá e agora está escrevendo sozinho..**

Ela não estava aqui porque estava alimentando Bichento. Porque estamos nos referindo a Hermione (eu) na terceira pessoa?

**Porque você é especial?**

Pare de ser legal.

**Não posso evitar.**

_Mas você é naturalmente mal, especialmente comigo!_

**Bom, estou sendo legal agora.**

Por que? 

**Eu não sei**.

_Deve ser o tempo._

**Eu não sei, talvez porque você merece?**

Oh, Merlin, quem é você? Vá embora! 

**Haha, então você não quer que eu seja legal com você?**

Eu quero, mas você não é legal comigo. Você é VOCÊ. E você não é legal comigo. Então não sei se quero que você seja legal ou que seja você.

**Não se preocupe essa bondade não vai durar.**

Só esse fim de semana? 

**Só esse fim de semana, então aproveite.**

O que tem de errado com você, Ron? 

**Nada. Cara, você nunca tá feliz. Se sou ruim, fala que estou ruim. Se sou legal, fala que estou estranho. Eu acho que serei estranho para você me chamar de legal então.**

Você é sempre estranho.

**Isso quer dizer que sou sempre legal?**

Não.

**Hermione, você acabou de perder a mais bonitinha lingua para fora da boca.**

Poderia ter colocado atraves das chamas e eu teria posto essa marmelada horrivel que minha mãe quer que eu coma.

**Eu te disse, só Píchi pode passar**.

Então por que você fez isso de novo? 

**Oh, sim. Esqueci de falar. Bom, não posso te contar inteiramente, mas você tem que vir para a TOCA esse verão. Tem umas, er, coisas secretas que minha mãe quer que você faça parte.**

Sabe, você é possivelmente o pior mensageiro do mundo. Não tenho idéia do que esteja acontecendo, mas quando?

**Logo.**

Quando? 

**Não posso te dizer quando.**

Por que não? 

**Você-sabe-quem**.

_Oh_.

**Então você entende agora?**

Sim. É melhor não falarmos muito então.

**Ok. Não se preocupe com o quem, o que, onde, quando e como. Isso vai ser cuidado. Você estará a salvo.**

Ok.

**Espero te ver logo Hermione**.

Eu também, Ron.

**É melhor eu ir. Eu te amo**.

Tchau. Te amo também.

**Espero que tudo fique bem**.

_Vai ficar_.

**Tchau.**

_Tchau_.


	12. décima segunda carta

disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence a JK, não é meu...

Querido Ron,

Você já deve saber, mas seus pais vieram falar com os meus sobre Você-Sabe-O Que. Só estou escrevendo pra te dizer que está tudo bem, e que seu pai e mãe devem estar de volta em segurança até amanhã à noite. É tudo um pouco assustador para ser honesta. Meus pais não queriam me deixar ir, mas eu quero ir para ajudar, e ver você e todo mundo de novo. Eu os convenci. Irei em breve, não posso dizer quando, mas logo.

Depois daquela coruja-instantânea, eu comecei a REALMENTE pensar sobre o que aconteceria se não nos conhecessemos. Eu sei que conseguiria aguentar, porque sem te conhecer, não saberia o quanto maravilhoso você é para sentir sua falta. Ainda sim, eu mantenho o que falei, e o que sentiria. Não sei como explicar sem que você diga, "MERLIN, você é tão garota". Seria feliz, mas não seria certo. É isso. Quero dizer, todas as pessoas possuem almas-gêmeas, e não as conhecem e não ficam com elas muitas vezes. Eles encontram outras pessoas, são perfeitamente felizes com elas. Mas ainda assim não é a mesma coisa. Não é certo. Parece que falta algo. Infelizmente a Adivinhação não pode consertar isso. Especialmente com a Professora Trelawney. _Mas eu sou feliz por te conhecer Ronald Weasley._

Se você não admitir nada REAL, então também não vou. Eu admito que o Viktor realmente me convidou para o verão, e eu disse não, porque escolhi ir para Você-Sabe-Onde ao invés e ficar com você. Eu admito isso. Então pare de ser um bebê. Oh, e eu também não gosto de bacon. Acho que talvez só o Harry goste.

Apenas tome consolo no fato que eu posso azarar o Malfoy de 111 maneiras diferentes e você é mais alto e um pouco maior que ele. Se não fossem Crabbe e Goyle, nós 2 poderíamos definitivamente pegá-lo.

Não, se eu quisesse te deixar envergonhado, eu diria a Gina sobre o "Ron Bom". Oops, tarde demais, já contei. Ela deve estar chegando para fazer graça com você em mais ou menos 1 hora.

Você é. Eu disse que nunca direi para o garoto que gosto como me sinto. Somente se ele admitir antes**. Ronald Weasley, se você não entender, você é um caso perdido, e vou bater minha cabeça na mesa e desistir.**

Não lembro o que você é, mas É SIM.

Amor,

Mione


	13. décima terceira carta

Disclaimer: idem...

N/A: alguma coisa ele tem que ter entendido, não? bjsssssss

Querida Hermione,

Meus pais voltaram bem, só para você saber, não se preocupe. Você é a maior preocupada do mundo. Eu sei quando você vem agora. Você está certa. É logo. Não se ofenda, mas... eu meio que não quero que você venha. Essas cartas tem sido melhor que qualquer coisa que tenhamos dito cara a cara. Algumas coisas são melhores escritas – especialmente se minha letra é tão horrível que você não pode ler. Aí eu me poupo momentos embaraçosos. Mas como você virá em breve, acho que essas cartas acabarão – só se você quiser escrever enquanto estamos no mesmo lugar? Isso é estúpido. Haha. Onde estava? Oh, sim. O fim dessas cartas. Coisas que não posso dizer de outro modo. Er.. certo.

Estou feliz por te conhecer também, Hermione Granger. Posso mudar seu sobrenome? Não gosto dele. Fora de tópico, mas. O som dos dois "G" me incomoda. Certo, já foi o bastante sobre o debate de sobrenomes.

Hermione, eu não posso. Pelo menos, não na vida real. Cara a cara. Eu continuo escrevendo em círculos, mas você entenderá logo, se eu for corajoso o bastante e não jogar isso no fogo.

Eu lembro o que você é. Você é brilhante. Você é linda. Você é melhor do que muitos merecem. Você é tão tolerante. Você é inteligente. Você é engraçada... às vezes. Você está... viva. Você é real. Você é você, e eu amo isso.

Você diz que nunca poderia contar para a pessoa que você gosta como você se sente. Eu poderia. Sou um garoto. Eu tenho que, de acordo com suas teorias de "Marte/Vênus"! Mas não posso fazer certo. Eu tenho que escrever. O que foi aquilo que você me ensinou? Oh sim. Tudo isso... mais que palavras, apenas três, se você entende o que quero dizer. Merlin, sou péssimo nisso. Sou realmente péssimo nisso. O que nós estavamos falando? Oh sim. Você é você. Você é real. Eu serei real. Eu.. Droga.

Eu te amo,

Ron


	14. décima quarta carta

disclaimer: não é meu...

N/A: obrigada todas as pessoas que comentaram! fiquei muito feliz com todos os elogios, e agradeço muito. eu concordo com todos que R/H é tudo! e desculpe por não fazer N/As mais elaborados. (mas se vcs quiserem eu faço! é só preguiça msm)... desculpem também pela demora, foi uma combinção de festas e livros (principalmente o Harry Potter 6).. espero que gostem..

Cartas no Verão - Décimo Quarto Capítulo

Hermione,

Como você está? Eu realmente não sei o que dizer depois da última carta. Eu REALMENTE não sei o que dizer desde que... você não me disse nada de volta. Não que você tenha que dizer algo em resposta de.. sim. Apenas.. diga alguma coisa. Já faz quase uma semana. 4 dias. Quase 5. Bom, só digo que, te conhecendo, pensei que receberia uma resposta em uma hora, ou minutos. Há há há.

Então... o céu está bonito lá fora. Está muito azul, igual quando você escreveu sua primeira carta. Hmm

O que você teve no café-da-manhã? Não bacon, espero.

Eu estou bem, obrigado por perguntar.

Eu finalmente terminei de ler "Hogwarts, uma História". Você deveria se orgulhar de mim.

Ok, menti. Pensei que poderia chamar sua atenção.

Uh.. estou fora.

O que estou fazendo?

Estou esperando.

Não me deixe esperando.

Ron


	15. décima quinta carta

Hermione,

O que tem de errado? Eu retiro o que disse. Nunca saiu da minha boca. Eu até te deixarei me chamar de Ron Bom. Não fique triste. Não tenha medo. Não fuja. Não faça nada, apenas fale comigo.

Hermione, escreva de volta.

Ron


	16. décima sexta carta

Hermione,

Certo, eu não retiro o que disse. Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu me importo muito com você. Por favor. Responda-me. Eu te amo.

Ron


	17. capítulo dezessete

disclaimer: harry potter é da JK rowling..

ai está, está quase acabando. obrigada pelos comentários.

Cartas no Verão - Capítulo 17

Ron sentou deprimido na escuridão de seu quarto. O sol ainda não tinha nascido totalmente, e ele olhou furioso para as listras vermelhas que interrompiam seus pensamentos negros. Droga de luz do sol. Droga de felicidade. 20 dias. Ron agarrou um pequeno ornamento em sua mesa de cabeceira, e o apertou com as mãos até seus ossos parecerem que iam explodir. Devagar, relaxou, e percebeu que ele não tinha porque estar bravo. Ele não estava bravo. Ele estava triste. Completamente depressivo. 20 dias depois que ele disse que a amava e nada. Nenhum "eu te amo também" nenhuma palavra sequer.

Ron inclinou-se até estar deitado com os braços atrás da cabeça. Olhou para o teto e foi brevemente cegado pelos pedaços de pó caindo sobre ele. Fred e George estavam fazendo bagunça de novo. Eles tinham sido mais caóticos que nunca esse verão. Como se seus pais precisassem de mais sofrimento. Ron pensou. Por que ela estaria fazendo isso? Ou melhor, não fazendo isso? Era tão não-Hermione em todas as formas. Ele sabia que ela era de responder em imediato. Ela era amável. Ela era educada. Mesmo se não tivesse sentimentos recíprocos, ela ainda teria dito ALGO. Teria sido tão bom e doce que ele teria apenas se apaixonado mais ainda por ela, mesmo com a rejeição. Ele sabia que Hermione já deveria ter escrito de volta por agora. A menos que, claro, ele não a conhecesse de jeito nenhum. Esse pensamento o preocupou ainda mais. Ron pensou alto consigo mesmo.

"E se eu não a conhecesse de modo algum?"

"Acho que você nunca a conheceu, cara." O espelho no canto disse.

"Talvez você esteja certo."

"Eu sempre estou, não é?"

"Bom, TEVE aquela vez que você me disse que Fred e George não tinham feito nada na minha cama e eu acordei preso por meus lençóis."

"Eles me subornaram com uma limpeza e arrumaram meus quebrados."

"Muito obrigado."

"Disponha."

"Eu não posso acreditar em você. Eu não quero. Eu a conheço. Ela era minha melhor amiga. Eu tenho que a ter conhecido bem para ter me apaixonado tanto por ela."

"Você se diz isso."

"Eu digo."

"Esperança sempre dura um pouco, pelo menos."

"Eu poderia facilmente jogar esse livro em você agora."

O espelho ficou quieto, e deixou Ron com seus pensamentos. Ron quase desejou que eles ainda estivessem conversando. Agora Ron estava afundando debaixo da maré de desapontamento e necessidade. Ele precisava vê-la de novo. O que aconteceu com o "breve"? Onde estava Hermione? Eles disseram que ficaria tudo bem. Seus pais estavam certos de que ficaria tudo bem.

Estava tudo bem?

Oh Deus. Alguma coisa aconteceu com Hermione. Voldemort. Ele nunca deveria ter sugerido que ela fosse para Grimmauld no. 12 para ajudar a Ordem da Fênix. Ele a havia colocado em perigo. Alguma coisa aconteceu com ela. Era a única explicação. Ron levantou-se rápido, derrubando várias coisas no processo e foi para a porta. Preocupação o importunou, e ele procurou pela casa, mas ninguém estava , exceto Fred e George no sótão, e eles não podiam lhe dizer nada. Onde estava sua mãe? Ele precisava saber agora. Logo que chegou na cozinha, Ron parou na frente do relógio da família e viu onde estavam todos. Seu pai estava no trabalho, droga. Sua mãe estava no mercado. Gina estava na casa de uma amiga. Ron olhou para os ponteiros dos relógios. Se ao menos tivesse um de Hermione.

O resto do dia Ron passou fazendo absolutamente NADA. Literalmente. O tempo passou sem que ele percebesse. Seu dia foi completamente vazio. Durante o jantar, seus pais não responderam suas perguntas, dizendo que era melhor que ele não soubesse. Ele não pegou mais que 5 palavras deles. Ron ficou tão bravo que saiu da mesa sem pedir licença, e começou a subir as escadas, irritado, quando seus pais trocaram olhares como se tivessem omitindo alguma coisa. O resto da família não olhou nos olhos de Ron. Estavam todos escondendo alguma coisa.

A caminho do andar de cima, Ron tropeçou em alguma coisa que parecia um gato morto. Abaixou-se para pegar, e sentiu algo familiar. Era um cachecol que Hermione fez para os elfos domésticos em Hogwarts. Ele havia pegado para ir contra o F.A.L.E. porque ele não achava que os elfos queriam ser libertados. Número 111 na imensa lista de coisas que eles nunca concordavam. Merlin. Ele era tão errado para ela. Como em um milhão de anos eles se tornaram melhores amigos? Como ele pode se apaixonar por ela? Ele sentou lá com a coisa horrorosa nas mãos, e pensou como ele amava a coisa mais bela. Ron agora entendia o que ela queria dizer. Ele era vazio. Sem ela em sua vida, ele não era apenas triste. Isso era um sentimento mais profundo que tristeza. Era pior. Não era nada. Ele não podia sentir nada. Ele não podia nem chorar. Ela era a fonte de suas emoções. Sem ela, ele era o idiota, bobo, incapaz de ser sério Ronald Weasley. Ela o fazia pensar. Ela o fazia querer. Ela o fazia amar.

Ron foi até o seu quarto com o cachecol nas mãos, com medo de largar a única coisa que ele tinha dela. Fechou a porta suavemente atrás dele, e deitou em sua cama, com sua mão sob sua buchecha, pronto para pegar lágrimas desgarradas. Mas ele não podia nem chorar sem ela. Ouviu um barulhinho em sua janela, e pensou. "Ótimo, agora chove. O fim perfeito para essa história." Ouviu sua janela ranger enquanto abria, provavelmente por causa do vento, e não levantou sua cabeça. Ron apenas fechou seus olhos e tentou dormir. Mas alguma coisa estava irritando seus olhos. Levantou sua mão e começou a empurrar, mas sentiu um pergaminho. Ron se sentou rapidamente e abriu seus olhos. Era Pichí. Era uma carta.


	18. décima oitava carta

disclaimer: idem

penúltimo capítulo...

Cartas no Verão - Décima Oitava Carta

Querido Ron,

Eu sinto muito, muito, MUITO. Eu não posso imaginar o que você está passando. Como se eu já não fosse frustrante o suficiente. Eu sei que já faz muito tempo. E sinto dizer que vai demorar mais. Você está errado. Você está errado em colocar aquilo em uma carta. Porque você o fez, você estava se escondendo de mim. Você tem vergonha de me amar? E é o oposto. Algumas coisas são DEMAIS para não dizer cara a cara. Eu preciso olhar para você. Eu preciso SABER que você me ama. Como posso saber em uma carta? Isso é horrível. Você me disse uma coisa maravilhosa, mas é assim que estou respondendo. Merda. Nem tente dizer, "Hermione Granger acabou de xingar?" eu apenas não posso, Ron. Eu não sei se você entende essa carta. Perdoe-me se é tão anticlimático. Mas você simplesmente não pode dizer "Eu te amo" em uma carta. Você não pode. Você ama como uma criança. Estava se escondendo atrás da segurança do pergaminho. Você sabe que só o fez para não ter que me encarar. Então me encare. Abra sua porta.

Hermione

"O que?" Ron pensou em voz alta. O que ela queria dizer?


	19. capítulo 19

disclaimer: idem

esse é o ultimo. desculpem pela demora.. obrigada por todos os comentários, só não digo nomes para não esquecer ninguém... valeu... leiam: notthing hill, tem aqui mesmo na ou na floreios, feita por mim e black lady... foi muito bom traduzir essa fic, e mais ainda receber seus comentário.. espero q tenham gostado, e logo logo terei novas traduções postadas...

bjssssss

violet snicket

Cartas no Verão - Capítulo 19

"RONALD WEASLEY, ABRA ESSA PORTA."

Ron levou um susto e caiu da cama. Levantou-se de um pulo e abriu a porta. Ali estava Hermione. Era incrível. Ali estava Hermione!

"Merlin, eu sei que você não é tão esperto, mas também sei que você não é tão lerdo... e aah!"

Ron tinha empurrado as malas das mãos dela e a estava envolvendo em um abraço completamente eufórico.

"RONALD .. SOLTA .. PRECISO DE AR."

Ron fez o que ela pediu, e ficou parado em sua frente, olhando-a, gravando a imagem em sua mente para que não desaparecesse. Ambos permaneceram, se olhando até que ele ficou envergonhado e ela desviou os olhos. Ron não sabia o que fazer, milhões de coisas passavam por sua cabeça. Hermione achou que ela praticamente tinha soletrado o que ele tinha que fazer na carta, mas , conhecendo Ron..

"Bom."

"É."

"E então."

"Eu acho.."

Seus olhos se encontraram. Ron falou.

"Eu entendo que você tenha achado errado. Nós podemos esquecer. Podemos voltar a ser melhores amigos."

"Ok."

"Ok," Ron murmurou desapontado.

"Nós podemos," Hermione pensou consigo mesma, "Mas como seria isso?"

"Normal, eu acho."

"Mas normal é um tédio."

"Olha quem fala. Mas também, você é a definição de tédio."

"Cala a boca, Ron." Hermione continuou, "Eu conheço o tédio. Minha vida inteira foi assim antes de Hogwarts. Antes de conhecer você e o Harry, sim, eu seria o resumo de tédio. Agora que eu vi o outro mundo, o lado mas misterioso," acrescentou com um risinho forçado, "Talvez eu não queira o tédio. Talvez você tenha me mudado."

"O que você está dizendo, Hermione?"

"Ron, eu estou bem aqui. Bem na sua frente. Não tem nenhuma pena, nem pergaminho, e você tem que me dizer agora, ou nunca."

"O que?"

"Sabe? Eu realmente te odeio."

Ron finalmente olhou para os olhos dela, e viu o que ele tinha que falar.

"Eu sei. Mas você me conhece, eu sou frustrante, irritante, estúpido, um caso perdido. E você é... droga... você é simplesmente a Mione. Quando você não me respondeu, passei pelos piores dias da minha vida. Mas percebi o que você queria dizer com vazio. Descobri que não estava triste, era mais forte que isso, era pior, não era nada. Não podia nem sentir. Só com você eu consigo. Eu te amo Hermione".

Hermione ouviu aquelas palavras, e seus olhos se encheram d'água. Ela não pode se conter, abriu um sorriso, passou suas mãos pela nuca de Ron, levantou os pés e o beijou com todo seu amor. Ron correspondeu e quando se separaram disse:

"Uau Mione, parece que dessa vez você estava certa . Normal é um tédio!"

Ela riu e disse:

"É, eu acho que estou." Mais risos. "Mas você também Ron. Você é mesmo estúpido, irritante, e também é a pessoa mais amável e leal que conheço. Você é o Ron, meu Ron. Eu preciso de você, Eu te amo Ronald. E eu acho que deixei isso bem explicito nas cartas e ..."

Ele a interrompeu pegando sua cintura e unindo seus lábios. Ela parou de falar na mesma hora e correspondeu. A colocou na altura de seus olhos e se continuaram se beijando. Então Hermione falou entre beijos e sorrisos.

"Viu? Você só precisa ser legal."

Beijavam-se e tocavam-se querendo aproveitar o tempo perdido, querendo se perder e esquecer o mundo a sua volta. Começando a conhecer aspectos do outro que nunca tinham experimentado. Depois de vários minutos, ao se separarem, Hermione disse:

"Isso foi a coisa mais brega e fofa do mundo."

"Poxa Mione, obrigado, você sabe como deixar um cara feliz."

"Eu poderia simplesmente te matar agora."

"Eu poderia simplesmente morrer agora."

"Não. Fique comigo."

"Bom, então pare de ficar brava comigo."

"Bom, então pare de ser tão frustrante. Ah, voltamos ao normal."

"Normal?"

"E se ficar um tédio, pelo menos a gente pode..."

Ron a interrompeu com um beijo. Hermione falava demais. Ela nem reclamou e se deixou levar. Quando terminaram, e estavam abraçados, Ron disse:

"Uau, esse verão. Lembre-me de dar um jantar imenso para Pichi mais tarde."

THE END


End file.
